


Gin Fizz and Silk Stockings

by tinydooms



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/M, Romance, cocktails, soft battle couples, the mild eroticism of silk stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinydooms/pseuds/tinydooms
Summary: Evie flopped down on the sofa in the library of the Zamalek house, kicking her shoes off with a groan. What a day! She had been up since six and at the Museum since eight and now, some ten hours later, all Evie wanted was a stiff drink and a good dinner, followed by a long period of peace and quiet before bed. But they were making progress on the mess, thank God. Today she and Rick and their helpers had finally gotten the last of the books off of the floor and back onto the shelves in their assorted sections. Now she faced the gargantuan task of alphabetizing everything. Evie groaned.
Relationships: Evy Carnahan O'Connell/Rick O'Connell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	Gin Fizz and Silk Stockings

**Gin Fizz and Silk Stockings**

_Cairo, November 1922_

Evie flopped down on the sofa in the library of the Zamalek house, kicking her shoes off with a groan. What a day! She had been up since six and at the Museum since eight and now, some ten hours later, all Evie wanted was a stiff drink and a good dinner, followed by a long period of peace and quiet before bed. But they were making progress on the mess, thank God. Today she and Rick and their helpers had finally gotten the last of the books off of the floor and back onto the shelves in their assorted sections. Now she faced the gargantuan task of alphabetizing everything. Evie groaned. 

“Sounds like you need a cocktail.”

“A very large one, please.”

Rick grinned, tossing his jacket down over the back of the armchair he had claimed as his own, reaching to loosen his tie. Evie opened her eyes and watched him. Really, he was a beautiful man. He had disappeared for an afternoon a couple of days after their return to Cairo and reappeared later that evening with a couple of well-cut suits and a new hat, looking trim and dapper and just a little bit smug at how Evie’s eyes widened when she saw him. Now Rick ambled across to the sideboard and began to fuss with the bottles, pouring liquid into the cocktail shaker and swirling it together. He poured the drink out into a tumbler and brought it across to Evie. 

“Gin fizz,” he said, and Evie took the glass with a smile and sipped. It was light and frothy and just what she needed. 

“Were you a bartender in another life?”

Rick settled down next to her. “For a while, yeah. Evie?”

“Hmm?”

“May I take your stockings off?”

Evie looked over at him, surprised. “You want to take my stockings off?”

“Yeah.” Rick blushed a little. “You keep fidgeting; all I can think of is that your garters must be cutting into your legs.”

Well, he wasn’t wrong. Evie didn’t usually pay attention to her lingerie, but it had been a long day and things were getting tight and uncomfortable. Rather shyly, she stretched her feet out to Rick. 

“Go on, then.”

Rick grinned at her, delighted, and rolled off of the couch. Really, why was it that a man going down on his knees in front of her sent a sharp zing through Evie’s core? Rick took her left foot in one big hand and gave it a squeeze, then slid his hands up her leg and under her skirt. That sharp zing flashed through Evie again as he cradled her thigh, fingers finding the clasps holding her stockings up and unsnapping each one. Rick’s hands were warm and gentle; he stroked the soft skin of her inner leg and looked up when Evie gasped. 

“All right?”

“Yes.” She swallowed. “You know, I do this every day and never shiver like you’re making me.”

Rick smirked at this slightly incoherent statement and began to roll the stocking down, down, and at last over Evie’s foot. “You’ve got great legs, have I told you that yet?”

Evie shook her head and Rick dropped the rolled-up stocking in her lap and started on the next. It was funny how _nice_ this felt, how quietly erotic it was to be undressed by him, even in this small way. Rick knew what he was doing, and someday she would ask him about that, but for now all Evie needed was to feel his lovely tender hands brushing her skin as he slid the second stocking off. 

“I’m keeping you,” she blurted out and he looked up at her, surprised. “You’re mine. It’s the code of librarians. Take our stockings off, you become ours.”

Rick squeezed Evie’s foot and kissed it right at the soft place behind the knobby ankle bone, and _really_ , that shouldn’t have felt as nice as it did. “Honey, I’ve been yours for a long time now and I promise you, I’m not going anywhere.”

Evie smiled and rubbed her hand over his hair. She believed him. 

Author's Note: let's be real, we'd all lose our damn minds if we were in Evie's stockings here. :-) This came from a prompt over on Tumblr; if you'd like to request a story,[ please feel free](https://tinydooms.tumblr.com/ask)! Also, I'm reposting this here; I didn't like the set up I had going on in "Book of Life", so I'm turning them all into proper one-shots. Also, as of 16 October 2020, I am reposting this from "A Book of Life" into it's own one-shot. I didn't like the previous set-up, so I'm fixing it. 


End file.
